We are the ASEAN!
by Lao Shi Panda
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika para anggota ASEAN muncul? H I A T U S
1. Chapter 1

**We are... ASEAN!**

**Warnings: Gaje, OOC, OC, typos, bahasa gak bermutu, dan author yang gila**

**Sebelum kita memulai fic yang abal-abal gaje ini, mari saya, sang author sinting, menjelaskan character Asia Tenggara yang akan ditayangkan di fic ini (memangnya ini bioskop?)**

**\- Kamboja**

**\- Laos**

**\- Myanmar**

**\- Brunei Darussalam**

**\- Malaysia**

**\- Singapore**

**\- Thailand**

**\- Indonesia**

**\- Vietnam**

**\- Philippines**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Vivi: Hetalia itu milik saya-**

**All characters: APAAN? GAK SUDI GUE *bunuh Vivi***

**England: Baiklah, saya akan melanjutkan disclaimer fic ini, author fic ini memang bloody hell sinting. Ehem, ehem-**

**Vivi: *bangkit kembali* HETALIA BUKAN PUNYAKU, TAPI PUNYANYA HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA-SAN! *mati lagi***

**ENJOY THIS STORY MINNA-SAN!**

**HIDUP MOTHER RUSSIA! HIDUP HETALIA! HIDUP ASEAN! HIDUP INDONESIA!**

**MARUKAITE CHIIKYU, MARUKAITE CHIIKYU, MARUKAITE CHIIKYU, BOKU HETALIA**

* * *

Prolouge

Cerita ini di mulai saat world meeting sedang berlangsung. Keadaan di ruangan itu bisa di bilang kacau balau. Kenapa? Semua negara-negara tersebut sedang bertengkar, apa lagi England dan France. Tapi ada satu orang yang sepertinya kelihatan tergesah-gesah. Siapakah itu? Dialah gadis dari Asia Tenggara, Vietnam. Saat dia berdiri, seluruh ruangan jatuh terdiam dan pandangan mereka kearah sang gadis.

"Eh, kenapa berhenti? Lanjutin gih berantemnya." kata Vietnam

"Ah, kau mau pergi kemana, Vietnam?" tanya Taiwan, 'kakak' dari Vietnam

"Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang. Lebih tepat, sekumpulan orang." Vietnam mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir dengan sangat pelan, lalu pergi tanpa sekata pun.

* * *

\- keadaan ASEAN lainya-

"Oi Singapore, Vietnam kapan datengnya ini?" tanya seorang gadis yang tidak sabaran bernama Philippines. Cowok yang ditanyai itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya

"Mana aku tahu, dia bilang dia bakal jemput kita kok, tunggu aja." jawab negara mini yang maju itu, Singapore.

Jadi, para anggota ASEAN disuruh tunggu oleh Vietnam di cafe yang dekat dengan gedung World Meeting. Tapi sepertinya, Vietnam datang ketelatan, karena 'keluarga'-nya itu sudah tidak sabaran. Apalagi sekarang suasananya udah rusuh.

"Woi Malon, ente nyari masalah mulu sama ane! Masalah ente apa sih?" tanya seorang gadis yang negaranya terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya, Indonesia dengan logat Betawinya. Ia sedang berdebat dengan saudara lelaki HAMPIR kembarnya itu, Malaysia.

"Lah kok kau nanya saya? Bukanya kau ya yang nyari masalah sama saya." tanya Malaysia balik dengan logat Melayunya.

"Itu elo, bodoh! Kenapa lo ngaclaim budaya asli Indonesia punya Malaysia, hah?" bentak Indonesia

"Itu kan salah lo, Indon. Kenapa negara nggak diurus sampe budayanya di ambil? Lagian kita kan sodara'an, jangan marah gitu dong." bujuk sang adik

"Lo itu pinter, atau pinter? Lo tau negara gue lagi di masa yang kritis, banyak korupsi! Masih aja lo nambahin beban gue." ucap Indonesia dengan suara pelan

"Akh... gue nggak tau tentang itu, maafin gue ya Indon." kata Malaysia

"NAMA GUE INDONESIA, SOMPLAK!" sahut Indonesia.

Baru saja kedua saudara itu mau berantem lagi, untung saja Thailand menghentikanya, "Aduh kalian berdua! Udah dong berantemnya, ana!" ujar Thailand

"Indonesia, Malaysia, lo berdua masih sama aja ya?" tanya suara seseorang. Para negara-negara Asean itu memutar kepala mereka ke asal suara itu dan mereka terkejut.

"VIETNAM?" teriak mereka bersamaan. Vietnam hanya bisa menutup kupingnya karena teriakan teman-temanya itu sangat KERAAAS

"Lo kenapa telat, Vietnam?" tanya Myanmar dan yang lain mengangguk setuju

"Baru dari world meeting. Sumpah dah berisik banget, apa lagi pas mau ke sini, macetnya minta ampun dah."

"Tapi nggak semacet di negara Indon, ya Viet?" tanya Malaysia

"Apa lo Malon-." Belom selesai ngomong, perkataan Indonesia dipotong oleh Brunei.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita pergi langsung yok." Ajak Brunei dan yang lain setuju, walaupun Indonesia rada marah perkataanya dipotong.

"Ei, yang lo bilan berisik di world meeting itu bang England sama om France ya?" tanya Singapore. Vietnam mengganguk

"Ah dasar, Alis Tebal sama Pedo France itu kerjaannya berantem mulu." kata Laos

"Mirip sama dua orang yang kita kenal, Los, itu loh Malaysia dan Indonesia." bisik Kamboja kepada Laos agar tidak kedengaran.

Tetapi, Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak ada di sisi Kamboja, karena kakak-beradik itu mendengarnya dan berjalan ke arah Kamboja.

"Maksud lo apa, Kam? Emang kita mirip sama itu alis tebal sama tuh pedo?" tanya Indonesia

"Asal lo tau aja ya, Boja, walaupun gue diurus sama bang England, bukan berati gue mirip sama dia. Ngerti?" tanya Malaysia

Kamboja hanya bisa mengganguk, karena dia sudah merinding melihat dua negara itu menunjukan amarah mereka ke dirinya.

* * *

Uweeeh~ Prolouge selesai

Review ya minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Ya, author sinting kita muncul lagi~

Terima Kasih atas reviewnya

**Yuki Hiiro:Terima kasih atas saranya, maklum saya masih author amatir**

**Luciano Fyro: Yak, saya update. Thank You for reading**

Ayo kita lanjut ke chapter berikutnya! Eits, sebelum itu, disclaimer wajib di lakukan.

Saya pilih... JAPAN! Tolong bacakan disclaimernya, Honda-san. *lempar script dislcaimer*

Japan: *nangkep* Baikrah, saya mulai. Hetaria ini bukan mirik Manda-chan, tapi punyanya Himaruya-san (logat japan yang g bisa ngomong L). Tapi untuk ceritanya, Manada-chan yang buat sendiri

YEEEYY! MAKASIH BUAT BACA DISCLAIMERNYA

INDOPAN FOREVER! *dibunuh* BTS!

We are the... ASEAN

* * *

Chapter 1

Alhasil, negara ASEAN tersebut pergi meninggalkan cafe itu dan pergi berjalan ke arah gedung world meeting. Thailand, Myanmar dan Vietnam hanya bisa menghelakan nafas, kenapa? Sepanjang jalan menuju gedung meeting tersebut, keadaanya saat itu sangat heboh. Malaysia dan Indonesia di belakang. Singapore dan Philippines di depan, dan Laos dan Kamboja dan Laos sedang tertawa gaje.

Indonesia &amp; Malaysia

Semua readers tau dong, apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka berdua? Apa lagi kalau bukan berantem. Indonesia membenci Malaysia karena Malaysia mengeclaim budaya Indonesia (bahkan author sendiri marah-marah). Kalau Malaysia, siapa yang tahu. (ya, saya sendiri bingung mau nulis apa).

"UDAH DIBILANG BERAPA KALI SIH, NAMA GUE ITU INDONESIA!" teriak Indonesia

"Kalo nggak salah, sudah beribu-ribu tahun deh. Itu juga salah lo sendiri, kenapa manggil gue Malon, hah?" tanya Malaysia

"Itu karena lo yang manggil gue Indon duluan, bodoh!" jawab Indonesia

Dan ya, pertengkaran antara dua saudara yang aneh ini berlangsung (lagi-lagi author di bunuh)

Singapore &amp; Philliphines

Sebenarnya, mereka berdua sedang tidak bergaul dengan satu sama lain akhir-akhir ini. Tau kenapa, permisa? Nah, akan saya jelaskan *clears throat*

\- Flashback ke 2 minggu yang lalu –

2 minggu yang lalu, diadakan lah meeting antara negara-negara ASEAN tersebut. Yang datang terakhir adalah kakak-adik Nusantara (Malaysia, Indonesia dan Singapore). Ruang meetingnya itu sangat berantakan, dan karena negara Singapura itu negara yang sangat bersih, ia menyuruh (baca; memarahi) negara-negara ASEAN yang lain untuk membersihkan ruangan tersebut.

Singapore menemukan minuman kelapa milik Philliphines, dan dia mengira bahwa Piri-chan nggak mau minuman itu lagi, jadi ia buang. Di situlah, pertengkaran Singapore dan Philippines di mulai.

\- End of flashback -

Setiap kali Singapore memulai percakapan, pasti di teriaki oleh Philliphines. Kasihan -banget ya, Singapore-kun. (aslinya nggak sih)

Kamboja &amp; Laos

Author sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mereka tertawa gak jelas, mungkin kena virus kali ya? (*bunuh vivi lagi*)

Myanmar, Thailand &amp; Vietnam

Mereka karena adalah negara-negara yang termasuk paling diam di ASEAN, mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sampai gedung World Meeting terlihat

"Oi, kita udah mau nyampe tuh." Kata Vietnam

Akhirnya, mereka sampai, sama-sama mereka mebuka pintunya dan berjalan menuju ruangan meeting nya.

Terdengar suara-suara berisik dari dalam ruangan itu

Tetapi semuanya jatuh terdiam ketika ASEAN masuk.

* * *

UPDATE

SELESAI JUGA

REVIEW MINNA-SAN


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaak! Update kembali minna-san!**

**Saya minta maaf di chapter sebelumnya, Brunei saya lupakan. Dia hampir mirip Canada ya di fic ini.**

**All: Siapa Canada?**

**Vivi: Lo semua parah, Canada negara terbesar kedua dilupain...**

**Yak, saya akan menjawab review**

**Yuki Hiiro: Ooh, begitu ya, makasih buat informasinya. Saya akan coba update secepatnya dan lebih panjang, udah mau UN sih, jadi waktu fanficnya akan dikurangi.**

**xKirakun: Siap!**

**Hetalia: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story: Amanda Sylvia**

**We are... ASEAN**

* * *

Chapter 2

Semua keributan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu jatuh terdiam ketika pintu ruang meeting terbuka. Semua mata langsung jatuh kearah ASEAN yang ada di dekat pintu. Vietnam, yang pernah mengikuti world meeting itu berjalan ke arah Germany.

"Pak Germany, saya membawa teman-teman saya. Menurut saya, karena mereka sudah sering bergaul satu sama lain terus, mungkin bagus jika saya membawa mereka kesini." jelas Vietnam. ASEAN langsung melirik kearah Vietnam

"Oh jadi itu alesanya lo bawa kita kesini ya?" tanya Indonesia dan ia hanya mendapatkan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa kalian ingin mempernalkan diri sendiri?" tanya Germany dan ASEAN mengangguk.

"Mulai dari aku ya? Salam kenal, saya Indonesia."

"Lanjut, saya Malaysia."

"...Singapore..."

"Halo, nama saya Philippines!"

"Aku Laos dan dia-." Mulai Laos

"KAMBOJA!" dan disambung oleh Kamboja, lalu mereka tertawa gak jelas (lagi)

"Myanmar." Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi

"Namaku Thailand, ana."

"Terakhir, saya Brunei Darrusalam. Panggil saja Brunei."

Setelah perkenalan yang sederhana tadi, ASEAN pun pergi ke tempat duduk masing-masing yang sudah diberitahu oleh Vietnam.

Singapore duduk disebelah England dan Malaysia yang sebelahnya Indonesia. Sebelah Indonesia adalah Japan, sebelah Japan adalah Myanmar. Di samping Myanmar adalah Laos dan Kamboja. Brunei, Thailand dan Vietnam di satu grup, sedangkan Philliphines dengan Romano dan Spain.

Kemudian, sekali lagi, ruangan mulai menjadi sangat rusuh. Terjadi pentengkaran yang sangat rusuh diantara para Nations. Bagaimana keadaan Asean, readers? Vietnam, yang sudah pernah ke World Meeting tentu sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi Indonesia, yang walaupun berisik, suka keadaan tenang, jadi dia turun tangan juga. ASEAN bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi, jadi mereka langsung mengumpat di bawah meja. Saat Germany ingin meneriaki para Nations, Indonesia sudah teriak duluan.

"DIEM LO SEMUA! Ini kita mau meeting atau perang, heh? Lo semua udah pada gede masih aja berantem! Ekonomi dunia itu susah tau! Sekarang jangan berantem lagi dan MULAI MEETING NYA!" sahut Indonesia

Japan yang disebelahnya mulai merinding karena tidak pernah melihat Indonesia yang dijajahnya dulu seperti ini. Bahkan saat Indonesia masih ditangan Jepang atau penjajah lainnya, 'Nesia-chan' tidak pernah marah-marah seperti begitu. Para ASEAN pun keluar dari 'tempat persembunyian' mereka.

"Udah selesai kan, yok lanjut aja, nanti kak Nesia marah lagi loh.." ujar Philippines

Akhirnya meeting dimulai dengan tenang, karena takut Indonesia akan marah lagi. Yang memimpin meeting tersebut adalah America, tentang penjelasanya terhadap 'Pemanasan Global'nya yang tak terlalu jelas

England, yang sedang mencoba menahan emosinya, tidak bisa menahanya lagi.

"Stupid git, America! Saya tidak setuju! Dunia akan hancur kalau begitu." Bentak England.

Dengan itu, England mati. Eh salah, maksud saya Indonesia langsung marah lagi.

"ALIS TEBAL SOMPLAK, DIEM LO! UDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN BERANTEM! SEKARANG LO YANG MULAI HEH? DUDUK DI TEMPAT, GERAK!"

England, yang tadinya emosi, langsung ketakutan sampai celananya basah (*author di bunuh ratus-ratusan oleh Arthur), nggak bukan deh, dan langsung duduk di tempatnya. Meeting pun berlanjut...

\- 30 menit kemudian -

Akhirnya, meeting pun selesai juga. Para nations langsung keluar dari ruang meeting lega, karena bisa kabur dari ruangan yang diamnya tidak normal, karena ada Indonesia-chan...

Para negara ASEAN pun ikut keluar dan pergi ke masing-masing arah. Kakak adik Nusantara, Singapore, Indonesia dan Malaysia, tambahan Brunei, tentunya pulang bersama. Negara ASEAN yang lain pun juga. Hanya Philippines yang pulang sendiri. Sebelum mereka pisah, Vietnam mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Datang lagi ke meeting selanjutnya, sekali-sekali para Nations sinting itu tidak ribut." ujar Vietnam

Yang lain hanya menggaguk setuju dan pergi ke arah masing-masing.

"Di meeting selanjutnya, korban gue adalah monster hamburger dan pedo itu." kata Indonesia

Adik-adiknya hanya bisa merinding...

* * *

Amin, selesai juga... Maaf yah telat update

Maklum Author amatir nan sinting ini sibuk urusin masalah UN, US, dan ujian praktek...

REVIEEEEEWWW~ PASTAAAAAAA~


End file.
